


Hello Angel

by DOCHITIME



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic DoYu, Domestic Fluff, Doyoung and Yuta are ex-agents, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, doyu are also now bar owners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOCHITIME/pseuds/DOCHITIME
Summary: “Yeah, no way can that tall dunce knew I was there,” Yuta tried to calm himself as he sat in bed, covers pulled across his face. “Not at all,” Yuta’s brain repeated.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Hello Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Doyu is domestic. Yes, Doyu is ex-agents, and now they're sexy bar owners. Yes, I used Heaven by exo bc I miss them. Enjoy!

Yuta woke up, tired, a bit hungover, and missed Doyoung’s presence in his bed, perusal. Doyoung took care of Yuta very well; Yuta and Doyoung were also trained as bartenders to take into long-term missions to find out information easier. Their abilities were endless, bartending to… some exciting things for male strip clubs. Yeah, interesting is the way Doyoung would describe it; he disliked the way Yuta was more upfront about that one mission they had. 

Long story short, Doyoung had to pick up pole dancing, Yuta had a bit too much fun during Doyoung’s learning. Doyoung every so often would practice, but it was more on the rare side. Still, their relationship never faltered. They’re the token relationship between their small friend group of the regulars who they’ve known for a long time, as if they are also agents, just still in the field.

Yuta laid in bed, missing Doyoung’s warm body, regularly laying down Yuta's head comfortably against the younger's chest. Yuta could smell Doyoung’s natural scent from the pillow Doyoung designated for himself, calming him down and slowly pulling himself out from his bed. He stood and walked to the door. It was still ajar, quiet music falling from Doyoung’s phone, the song coming to an end, but a new one started.

Doyoung smiles softly, his lips parting.  
“Hello angel 그림 같아 하늘을 보면 너만 보여  
City street lights (OK)  
불이 꺼지고 (OK) 달이 사라져도 눈이 부신 건  
하늘이 떨어뜨린 별 그게 바로 너니까 (yeah)”

Yuta smiles as he leans against the doorway, quietly listening to his boyfriend sing. He’s so perfect, Yuta’s brain drawled. His eyes opened fully to see Doyoung standing there, shirtless, with a few red splotches along his neck and shoulders. Yuta’s eyes widened. He returned to his room as quietly as he could.

“Did that bastard cheat- that’s not even possible he’s been here the entire night never-fucking-mind.” Yuta returned to bed, red flushed and freaking out. “He couldn’t have even seen me, not possible he knows I’m the better agent anyways he couldn’t even come near my ass.” 

“Yeah, no way can that tall dunce knew I was there,” Yuta tried to calm himself as he sat in bed, covers pulled across his face. “Not at all,” Yuta’s brain repeated.

While Yuta freaked out laying in bed, Doyoung was delighted that Yuta thought any of that. Doyoung could hear everything; it was sort of scary. He had the hearing of a dog almost, picking up everything in radius. Yuta was within that radius, even his little feet pattering against the floor, and his quaint little whispers and grumbles of Doyoung’s possible cheating, he’ll have to hit the back of his head later for that one.

Doyoung smiled. He finished cooking breakfast for a while, Yuta’s skills were a bit rusty, the stove wasn’t even on. He made a Chinese treat, his employee, Renjun, explained, taught, and made for him once. Tang Hulu was sort of a hard-glazed Chinese treat that consisted of, at least how Renjun taught him, even numbers of fruits on a stick, then was coated with something Renjun had given. Doyoung covered it and set it into the fridge, and other breakfast foods sat at the counter for the two. Doyoung was just at the stove when Yuta came out and heard practically everything. 

“Doyoung!!” Yuta’s voice wavered from the bedroom, waiting for Doyoung’s reply. “Yes, baby,” Doyoung acted as he knew nothing, always playing dumb for a smile or two.

“Come back to bed when you’re done!” Doyoung hummed a peaceful reply, “Angel, come out please, we need to eat breakfast and open in a few hours anyway.”

Doyoung can admit their sleep schedules were way off; they woke up around 1 PM and opened at 4, earlier enough if people from work were stressed or just needed a drink to get on with their hell life. Doyoung knew very well to open early and close late, every day except Sundays, never can it be a Sunday god forbid, that's Yuta-Doyoung Day (in that order by (Yuta’s) demand (I’m older, so I’m first! Haha!)).

Yuta didn’t come out. He was utterly terrified. Sure he’d seen Doyoung without a shirt. So what? They’ve been dating for a long time and had many fun times themselves. Why was he nervous now.

Doyoung’s morning voice is the ONLY reason possible. Doyoung has a secret weapon. It was helpful on missions for seducing targets or distractions. Doyoung’s morning voice is achievable at any time. It’s only called a morning voice because it happens after his waking up, Naturally. Seducing targets on Doyoung’s side has a special preparation. Kiss Yuta, nap at least 40 minutes, Kiss Yuta’s forehead and cheek, and reassure him. Get to work. It was natural for work; Doyoung always made sure to reassure Yuta, letting him know he’d still be there right after the mission. Every time.

“Do I have to come out…” Yuta’s voice wavers in worry. Doyoung sped into the room as if he thought Yuta was crying, Yuta had hidden beneath the covers perusal. Yuta had no idea what Doyoung looked like at the time beneath the cover.

“Angel, are you alright? You’re not hurt, right? Everything alright?” There it was, his voice was pretty, to begin with, but morning voice made him feel like he was underneath the cherry blossoms at the park back in Osaka, basking in the sunlight. Doyoung sat on the small space Yuta had left beside his body. Doyoung’s hands became busy, looking for his lover’s hand. Yuta knew what Doyoung was looking for, his hand popping out from the bedsheets.

“Show me your pretty face. We can go eat breakfast, yeah?” Yuta shook his head.

“Shirt…” Doyoung must have heard wrong, right? “Angel, speak up, please.”

“Put a shirt on…” Doyoung couldn’t believe his ears, is that why he ran away while he wasn’t cooking? That’s why he didn’t get his morning back hug? 

“Hold on, let go first.” Doyoung is trying to shake his interlocked hands loose. Yuta whined. “Where is your shirt…”

“I know you saw me earlier. You attacked me last night,” Doyoung smiled, “Taeil said he has never seen anyone climb on a man so fast, and he’s dating Johnny and Taeyong.” Yuta whined out again, as he let go of his hand, throwing it to Doyoung’s lap. 

“I did not climb you.” Yuta stated as he pulled the covers off his face, “Tell that to the bite marks on my stomach.” Doyoung slipped an extra-large white shirt onto his body before laying back onto the bed beside Yuta. Yuta leaned to Doyoung, lying horizontally across the bed, slowly lifting the bottom of Doyoung’s shirt a bit. 

“I didn’t climb you; I was giving affection!” Before diving his head into Doyoung’s arms.

“Can we eat breakfast now, Yuta?”

“Okay, okay, let’s go, yeah?” Doyoung nodded, and Yuta rolls off the bed to latch his arms around Doyoung’s waist and follows him to where Doyoung played out their food.

“Doyoung.”

“You make me so happy.”

“I plan to do that for the rest of my life angel.”

“Good.” Yuta grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/DOYOTIME)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/WRITEDOYOUNG)


End file.
